Spending Christmas Loving
by Verose
Summary: Hiro loves Kisa, but he doesn't know how to tell her. Can he tell her at Tohru's party? And will she love him back? HiroxKisa,Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:VEROSE DOES NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET**

* * *

Verose: Okay, so my birthday is coming up, right? Well, I decided to do something fun. I'm going to make 13 one-shot fanfics as a celebration for my birthday. Okay? Okay.

Hiro: I hate it when people stall for time. They're only prolonging something that is most likely going to be horrible or anything that fits under such a matter.

Verose: And that is star Number One, Hiro Sohma!

Hiro: Hurry up already!

Verose: Ignoring Hiro And his leading lady, Kisa Sohma!

Kisa: H-Hello, How are you today?

Reviewers: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Verose: Anyways...Please review, if you have any ideas for any other one-shots.

Hiro and Kisa: Enjoy the one-shot.

Reviewers: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Hiro:Backs away and pulls Kisa with him

* * *

Snowflakes threatened to fall down upon the youth's face as he stared up into the sky.

He tucked part of his hair behind his ear with his fingers.

The scarf around his neck, made none other than Tohru, proved to be useful.

And the jacket she had given him was also being put to good use.

Both things brought warmth to his body, but one person brought warmth to his heart.

It melted when she smiled at him.

It skipped beats when her soft smooth skin came in contact with his own.

It would cause his stomach to do flips when she would become happy because of him.

This person, this girl...was no one else but Kisa.

He had loved her since the day he had laid eyes on her.

No one else could have her.

No one else but him.

" H-Hello, Hiro..."

In front of him with a smile playing across her lips, Kisa stood.

Hiro instantly rose from the park bench and allowed Kisa to take his seat.

He sat back down at her side and turned his head towards her angelic figure.

" So...Um...K-Kisa?"

" Yes, Hiro?"

" I kind of wanted to ask you something..."

She turned to him, only to be met by his eyes which were staring back at her.

" W-Would you like to go to Tohru's Christmas party with me?"

Kisa was a bit taken back by this, but smiled even happier.

" Of course, Hiro. I would love to go with you..."

Hiro wanted to stand up and yell that he was going to a party with the girl he loved.

Fortunately, he was able to restrain himself from doing so.

It was then that he noticed his hand was on Kisa's own.

The jacket and scarf became useless at that moment, for Hiro's blush would have kept him warm all through out the day.

Kisa too began to blush, and noticed Hiro's.

Hiro gracefully scooted closer to Kisa.

Leaning in, his blush became more heated.

Only a few centimeters away were his lips.

" Hiro? Kisa?"

The two youths looked up to find a certain teenage 'rat' boy holding hands with no one other than Tohru Honda.

As it turned out, Hatori was able to make a necklace that prevented members of the Zodiac from transforming, which allowed Yuki to be with Tohru.

" Hn..." Hiro muttered angrily.

Yuki noticed this and was surprised.

'_Could it be...that he was about to tell Kisa?_'

Kisa's eyes began to fill with slight sadness.

Tohru noticed this and wondered to herself.

'_OH NO! HIRO WAS ABOUT TO TELL KISA! AND WE RUINED THE MOMENT! OOH!_'

She began to get nervous until Yuki looked at her.

Her eyes shifted towards his, saying that they'd best be on their way.

" Well...Uh...I guess we ought to go back to the house, so we can get the place set for the Christmas party! Right, Tohru?"

" O-Oh! Yes, that's right, Yuki!"

He pulled her by the hand as the two strolled away from the two younger ones that were slightly confused.

" H-Hiro...I think we should go home...Tohru's party...It's on Friday, its tomorrow...We ought to go home too, and get some sleep..."

He frowned and nodded.

* * *

They walked until they reached Kisa's house and then Hiro turned around and went to his own house.

It took Hiro a fifty-five minutes of walking.

Twenty-five from walking to Kisa's house.

Twenty-five to get to the park where he could have taken the left path directly to his house.

And finally Twenty-five more minutes getting to his house.

You do the math...

**

* * *

FRIDAY CHRISTMAS EVE**

Hiro stood there, leaning against the wall...

Kisa had not gotten there yet, and he had been waiting almost an hour.

" Hiro, have you not yet grown tired of standing there?" asked Yuki.

He looked at Yuki as if he was crazy.

" No, I am never tired of waiting for Kisa..."

" Okay, if you need anything...Just ask..."

"Hn."

Yuki grabbed two glasses of punch and walked off to Tohru.

He watched as they shared drinks and laughed.

It began to sicken him so he searched his mind for someone he could stare at until Kisa arrived.

'_The stupid cat for sure...he has no romance!_'

Kyo was also standing against a wall, but he was not alone.

The girl right next to him was laughing, as he frowned.

" Oh come on, Kyo...I know you want to kiss me..."

" NO, I DON'T!"

" Oh come, please...I thought you loved me..."

" I DO!"

" Then kiss me!"

"No!"

" Please!"

" No means no, woman!"

" Why not?"

" Because its dumb!"

" Fine then, I hate you! I'll be with Haru is you need me!"

Just as she was about to go off, Kyo grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

" You...You win..."

He planted a tender kiss on the girl's lips.

" Thank you, Kyo!"

" You're welcome, Kagura."

Hiro gasped, even Kyo had someone.

'_How in the world did the stupid cat get someone! UGH!_'

The rabbit had someone too.

As Hatori.

Haru too.

' _Even the stupid rooster has someone! He has that Uo girl!_'

Kureno did have Arisa.

(A/N: Read Manga Volume 9 of Fruits Basket. It shows him. How do I know this? I am so smart, that and I have the volume. Hehe, LOL)

" Hiro?"

Kisa appeared in front of him, with a smile playing upon her lips.

" Hey, Kisa."

He couldn't help himself, he had to smile as well.

Then he remembered someone...

_" Okay, if you need anything...Just ask..."_

_"need anything"_

_"...just ask..."_

" Uh, Kisa. Excuse me for a moment."

Just as Yuki and Tohru were about to kiss, the boy had tugged on Yuki's shirt.

He turned red and whispered something in his ear.

" Hold on for one second please."

* * *

They stepped away from the crowd, and into the kitchen.

" Okay, so tell me..."

" Well...I love Kisa. And I just don't know how to tell her...I-I-I-"

" You need some advice?"

Hiro sighed happily, Yuki had saved his pride.

" How did you tell Tohru?"

" Well...It was on Valentine's Day. She gave me chocolates, and I told her,'And this is my gift...' and kissed her..."

"Hn..."

" But if you truly love her, you have to tell her. Otherwise, she might end up in the arms of another rather than your own..."

The words continued to echo in his mind as the sunk in.

* * *

Music began to play as everyone grabbed their lover and danced.

Hiro held out his hand, waiting for Kisa to take it.

She took it and allowed his hands to lay on her waist.

Her blush formed on her cheeks.

She placed her hands his shoulders.

The music continued to play softly.

Her hands went into her pocket as she pulled out a locket.

Everyone stared at the two, and yet they did not notice.

" This is my Christmas gift to you..."

It was a golden heart shaped locket.

A picture and a poem were inside.

The picture was of Hiro and Kisa, when they were in a photo booth...Hiro and Kisa had been staring at each other.

It was engraved with such craftsmanship, the poem was.

"My feelings...

My heart...

My soul...

Belong to only you...

I Love You."

Tears threatened to fall down from Hiro's eyes as he stared at Kisa.

Her face, red and yet she still smiled.

" Hiro, I don't know if you love me, but I really hope that you do...I lo-"

"Shh..."

He took his finger from her lips as they closed their eyes.

They leaned in together, as their lips touched softy...

**

* * *

How was it? Did you love it? Review! Review! Review! And if you have any ideas for another one-shot, then come on and lets hear it!**


End file.
